


Together

by Lordes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, Post Deathly Hallows, Post-Hogwarts, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Remus Lupin, Werewolf Severus Snape, Werewolf fic, implied m/m relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lordes/pseuds/Lordes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the full moon rises, Remus prepares for the hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lore/gifts).



> Last year, I wrote you the first chapter of _Together_ as a birthday gift. This year I thought it would be fun to continue that and so, make it a yearly thing. With every birthday you’ll get a new chapter, and every chapter will be a story on its own. To make sure you’ll never give up on this lovely community and its lovely fest. 
> 
> Also, a big thank you to my lovely beta Lordhellebore

The ground moves beneath my heavy feet as they claw through the damp grass, my breath coming in short bursts, mist leaving my nostrils. I move my head around, checking my surroundings, my pace never slowing down. I jump over a log, and at landing drive my paws even deeper into the moist ground, my strong legs pushing off, adding to my speed.

I stop when I enter a clearing and throw my nose into the air, sniffing. On my right I hear some birds moving nervously, letting out a shrill chirp every now and then. On my left I hear the wind rustling through the leaves. I know he is here, I can smell him. I turn my head away from the black sky and focus on the woods around me. There is no moon visible tonight, the clouds so dark that even the stars have disappeared. It matches him, my one, my only, my mate.

I growl possessively as he appears between the trees, his fur as black as his eyes, making it nearly impossible to see him. I throw my head in the air once more and howl at the invisible moon, and when he joins in, I push off again, off to find my prey.

Together.


	2. Chapter 2

Our fur covered shoulders touch as we pick up speed. I know I am faster, but as the hunt is not nearly as fun without him, I decide to stay close. It is not that I would even need the extra speed, fast as we are, we can even outrun the fastest of unicorns without too much trouble. 

I feel my hot breath escape my nostrils as our prey stumbles and falls, chafing its skin. The scent of blood is vague, but pertinent enough to drive me insane with want. I growl mid-run and Severus joins in, howling as we go. We are close.

*

My fur sticks together as Severus carefully licks the blood off my paws and neck. I growl contently and have him look up at me. As he slowly licks his lips clean I sigh; no matter in what form or way, there isn’t a moment I do not get lost in those dark eyes. I might be stronger than any other creature out there, but with him, I still feel safer than I have ever felt before. With him, I could conquer the world. I nuzzle my nose against his neck, the fur tickling my nose, and give him a small lick.

Together.


End file.
